The above-described method is known (e.g., German patent application DE 199 48 004 A1, page 17, line 37, to page 19, line 22, or German patent DE 100 43 405 C1, column 3, paragraph [0018], and column 8, paragraph [0052], to column 9, paragraph [0057], in conjunction with column 6, paragraph [0039], to column 8, paragraph [0050]) and is widely used, for example, not only for the OEM finishing but also for the refinishing of automobile bodies.
With the so-called basecoat/clearcoat method in question, using a wet-on-wet process, multicoat color and/or effect paint systems are obtained. In the course in particular of automotive OEM finishing, defects may occur in the resultant finish. Where defects are found in this finish—known as the original finish—the original finish is repaired. Where the original finish, for example, has defects extensively, the entire body or at least a corresponding portion is repaired, in other words painted a second time. Where only small defects require repair, it is only the so-called “spot” that is repaired, not the entire body. This operation is called “spot repair”. It is of essential significance that the finish applied at the defects for repair purposes adheres outstandingly. The corresponding finish must for example be stable toward steam jet exposure. That is, steam jet exposure must not cause any loss of adhesion at all.